oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Alone
Hello Alone is the ending song for season 1. "Hello Alone" is used in Season 1, episodes 1-4, 6-12. it is Sung by Yui Yuigahama (Nao Touyama) and Yukino Yukinoshita (Saori Hayami). "Yui Solo version (Yui Ballade)" is used for Episode 5. "Band Arrange" is used for Episode 13. The Band Arrange version is also featured on the first Character Song CD. The song was written by Shoko Fujibayashi and composed by Katsuhiko Kurosu . It is performed by Takago Azuma and Hijiri Anze, with production handled by studio MoNACA.Series Music Album Information - https://vgmdb.net/album/37999 Lyrics Romaji = kirari aoi sora de hikatta Airplane kanata no sora no kanata made mune ni tsumatta nanika ga sawaida iitai kimochi wa tojikome ienai kotoba ni henkan suru saigo made boku wa sunao ja nakute tsunagareteta ito o waza to motsuresasete kirihanashita hikookigumo ga nijinde kiete shimau mae ni aitai to ieteta nara WOAH owari no nai setsunasa kara mo nukedaseteITA no ka na mata kimi to futaribotchi Hello hello, alone tooku waraigoe hibiku soshite kikoenaku natta kedo muri ni waratte wasureru yori mo shizukesa e to shizumikonde tomatta mama kizutsukitai yuuhi ga umi no hate ni kiete shimau mae ni uso datte tsutaetara WOAH ano mabushisugita mainichi o torimodosu koto dekita? mata kimi to futaribotchi Hello hello, alone kotoba wa azamuku shi yasashisa wa urahara de itsumo taisetsu na toko de jitsu wa nigete bakari ita ka mo amaesugiteITA no ka mo imasara osoi kedo tomerarenakatta namida ochite shimau mae ni gomen ne to ieteta nara WOAH hikookigumo ga nijinde kiete shimau mae ni aitai to ieteta nara wow owari no nai setsunasa kara mo nukedaseteITA no ka na mata kimi to futaribotchi Hello hello, alone |-|English Translation = Yukino *glitter* Something shined from the sky. Airplane, it shined from far in the sky and something in my heart moved. Yui I swallow the feelings I wanted to say. They become words I can’t say… Even until the very end… I couldn’t be honest. Yukino I purposely tangle the thread connecting us Yui and cut it. All The vapor trails are fading, but before they disappear, I should have said I wanted to see you. Wow Did you ever break free from your endless suffering? You and I are alone again, Hello Hello, Alone. Yukino I heard laughter from afar, but I suddenly couldn’t hear it anymore. I force a smile, and rather than just forget, Yui I sink into silence. Yukino I want to punish myself for standing still… All Before the setting sun disappeared into the ocean, I should have at least have said a lie. Wow Were you able to get those radiant days back? You and I are alone again, Hello Hello, Alone. Yukino I deceive my own words and Yui contradict my kindness All at the very most important times. Yukino I may have actually just been running away. Yui I may have been too naive. All But it’s too late now… Yui I should have apologized Yukino before the tears I couldn’t stop All ran down my cheeks. All The vapor trails are fading, but before they disappear, I should have said I wanted to see you. Wow Did you ever break free from your endless suffering? You and I are alone again, Hello Hello, Alone. |-|Japanese = キラリ 青い空で光った Airplane 彼方の空の彼方まで 胸に詰まった 何かが騒いだ 言いたい 気持ちは閉じ込め 言えない コトバに変換する 最後まで僕は 素直じゃなくて 繋がれてた糸をわざと もつれさせて 切り離した ヒコーキ雲がにじんで 消えてしまう前に 逢いたいと言えてたなら Wow 終わりのない切なさからも 抜け出せていたのかな また君とふたりぼっち Hello Hello, Alone 遠く 笑い声響く そして 聴こえなくなったけど 無理に笑って 忘れるよりも 静けさへと沈み込んで 止まったまま 傷つきたい 夕陽が海の果てに 消えてしまう前に 嘘だって 伝えてたら Wow あのまぶし過ぎた毎日を 取り戻すこと出来た? また君とふたりぼっち Hello Hello, Alone 言葉は欺\くし 優しさは裏腹で いつも 大切なとこで 実は逃げてばかりいたかも 甘えすぎていたのかも 今さら遅いけど 止められなかった涙 落ちてしまう前に ごめんねと言えてたなら ヒコーキ雲がにじんで 消えてしまう前に 逢いたいと言えてたなら Wow 終わりのない切なさからも 抜け出せていたのかな また君とふたりぼっち Hello Hello, Alone References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1